Artemis
[[Super Monday Night Combat Characters|''Return]] ''to the characters page. Artemis (Voiced by Adrienne MacIain) is the third Sharpshooter introduced in Super Monday Night Combat. She is a long range, accuracy focused Pro and is skilled in debuffing enemies and helping focus fire during team fights. __TOC__ Official Biography Outlanders. The word itself- nay, even the first SYLLABLE of the word, is enough to strike fear in the hearts of the stoutest Monday Night Combat fan. Their reputation is well deserved: the radioactive wastelands stretching between our shining oases of civilization are populated by savages so cruel, so bloodthirsty, so rife with body odor, that the very prospect of meeting one in the flesh is routinely the stuff of nightmares for city dwellers and of bogeymen for their children. Nowhere is this more true than the former republic of France, where centuries of "nose to tail" eating and a list of delicacies that count snail eggs and "maggot cheese" among their number has led the "Country of Human Rights" to become the "Country of Human Recipes". As Outlanders of the French wilderness pushed the art of gourmet cannibalism to new heights, no one became more feared than Artemis Léon-Sicard, known throughout the European continental zone as "The White Feather Death" due to the flights on the arrows she uses to kill with pinpoint precision at distances that would discourage most riflemen. Artemis is also armed with, well... an arm; an appendage that has mutated to adapt to the harsh, violent landscape where death lurks behind every charcuterie plate, and even vegetarians fear to tread. Pro Career *Holds the current records for most kills (career and season) as well as the record for fewest number of seasons needed to hold both distinctions (prior to her understanding it is technically against the rules to kill fans in attendance on purpose.). *Given the Dale Hewitt Outstanding Defenseman of the Year trophy after threatening to peel the skin off of the Sniper while he slept if he did not give it to her shortly after it was awarded to him. *Briefly married to Hotshot Turret XB-49A (divorced it shortly after getting her Green Card.). 'Notable DNA' Napolean, St. Genevieve, Andre the Giant, Coco Chanel 'Personal' *Holds the current record for most kills by a human being (lifetime and single incident) as well as the record for youngest person ever to hold both distinctions. *Enjoys kitesurfing (kites made from human skin). *Posed nude for Men's Radioactive Mutation Quarterly, as German "niche publication". 'Likes' Jogging, playing fetch and flushing out burrow-dwelling humans for hunting with her Lakeland Terrier, Sunshine. The look on someone's face when they realize their arms and legs are missing. 'Dislikes' Strong breezes, prey with diets high in processed or fast food, chunky bracelets Price Artemis costs 6750 Combat Coins or $9.99. Weapons Skewer Skewer is an Outland bow with extreme power. Arrows and bowstring are energy based and the bow does not need to reload. Primary Fire: Fires an arrow that is instant hit and can score a headshot. Alternate Fire: Zooms in, increasing to perfect accuracy. While zoomed in, cross-hair skill will charge, increasing the damage of the next shot. If charged fully, the shot penetrates all bots and pros in its line of fire. Unzooming for fire clears the charge. Foie Gras An Outland creature that is held by Artemis and burst fires damaging quills. Primary Fire: Fires a burst of damaging quills Alternate Fire: Damage grapple Skills Irradiate Artemis irradiates an enemy target which removes armor, does damage over time and makes the target always visible on team vision. When affected, a green haze appears around the player. Biological Warfare Artemis sends out a flying Outland creature that will slow, damage, and lock out skills of an enemy. Outerang A close range ability that throws an outland boomerang piercing everything in its path and then returning, doing a lot of damage. Customization This page covers all unique weapons, taunts and gear for this pro. Strategy General Strategy Artemis User Guides Recommended Endorsement Sets Trivia The name comes from Artemis the goddess of the hunt. Gallery 391329_10150965291852758_699856071_n.jpg|Artemis Concept Art 553973_10150965292012758_2009364523_n.jpg|Artemis Weapon Concept Art SMNC_Artemis3.jpg|ArtemisHS artimesblitz.jpg|Blitz artimesmuertos.jpg|Los Muertos artimesrecon.jpg|Recon Update History References Category:Pros Category:Sharpshooters Category:Artemis